scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mythical Mystery
''Mythical Mystery ''is the 14th episode of season 5 of Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries. Premise The gang head to Greece once again, this time to Crete. But the real minotaur is haunting the Palace of Knossos. Synopsis The gang find themselves capturing a minotaur on the isle of Crete. The gang are heading to Crete in an airplane. They want to visit it because the last time they were in Greece they decided that they wanted to visit the isles, and the biggest and coolest (or at least what they think) is Crete. So they are heading there. After getting off the plane, they pick up their luggage and head to an hotel in taxi. The taxi driver drives very crazily and the gang are knocked around. When they get to the hotel, they ask the hotel owner what the most popular and best site on Crete is. He replies the Palace of Knossos, built a long time ago supposedly for one of the three kings of Crete, King Minos. He says the hotel is close to the Palace of Knossos. But he also says that the Palace is being haunted by the Minotaur of Knossos. In the Greek myths, seven boys and seven girls were sent to the Labyrinth under the Palace of Knossos to be devoured by the Minotaur, and now he has come back to life. The gang thank him and head up for a night's rest. The next day they go to the Palace, and surprisingly there is almost no one there. A man comes and asks if they want a tour. He is called Mr. Themospoulos, a tour guide here at the Palace. He asks them if they want a tour, but angrily. They reply no and he angrily stalks away. A person comes out of the restaurant and says she is Maria. The guy is angry because he hates having to lead tours. Currently he is happy there are no tourists because of the Minotaur. But Maria is also happy because of the Minotaur. If no one else comes, then she will be able to sell her restaurant, because she never wanted it. The gang thank her and head inside the Palace. The Palace is pretty huge. Unfortunately, the Minotaur is already there and roars at the gang. Everyone runs, and the Minotaur decides to chase Shaggy and Scooby. Luckily they get away but they are separated from the gang, so they decide to investigate the storerooms, because a smell of food is coming from there. The others meet a man named Thomas Hampton. He is an archaeologist who wants to excavate the Palace of Knossos more. The minotaur just might allow him to do that. After he leaves, the gang decide to investigate the apartments. They look around the apartments, and marvel at the throne room and other stuff. They hope that Shaggy and Scooby can meet with them. Shaggy and Scooby are looking around the storerooms. They got permission from Mr. Themospoulos to investigate areas where citizens should not go. Strangely, most of the jars in the storerooms are stacked to one side, and it seems someone is excavating there. But then they are chased by the Minotaur into it, where they discover a part of the so-called labyrinth. Shaggy has also torn off something from the Minotaur's fur, which reads "TH Enterprises". Fred, Daphne and Velma are currently looking around the queen's throne room with flashlights. They also have permission. Daphne stumbles on something and falls down. She has fallen into something that looks like the labyrinth too. The others quickly follow, and the gang meets up. But the Minotaur chases them, and luckily the Minotaur runs into a jar and the gang capture him. It was Thomas Hampton. He wanted to excavate Knossos more. The episode ends with the gang enjoying some Greek food. Cast and Characters Villains *Minotaur of Knossos Suspects *Mr. Themospoulos *Maria *Thomas Hampton Culprits Locations *Hotel *Knossos **Apartments **Storage rooms **Labyrinth Notes/trivia * Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Home media *Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Season 5 Quotes "Have you ever heard the phrase 'driving like a Greek'?" -'Velma' Chronology Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Episodes Category:Scoobylover's things Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 5 episodes